Nanase/Quotes
}、 。あたしの最も尊敬する心の師、そのファイティングスタイルなんだ、これ。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | "Oaks might fall while reeds stand the storm." You understand? You gotta feel the flow of battle and use it to your advantage, right? 柳に雪折れ無し……、この言葉の意味を思い知ったでしょ～？ 流れに逆らわず身を任せるって、こういう勝負じゃすごく重要なんだかんねー？ | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Ack! How dare you lay a finger on my perfectly soft skin! If I get a scar because of this, I'll make you pay! んもー！　乙女の柔肌にひっどいことしてくれるなぁ～。 が残ったら責任とってもらいますからねー！ | |- | class="head left" | Generic | I never thought of having to keep up with a pile of muscles like you... A woman's physique holds secrets and potential yet to be discovered, you know? あんた達みたいな馬鹿力と張り合おうなんて、最初っから考えてないってーの。女の細腕で渡り合うにはねぇ、コツがいるのよ、コツが。解る？ | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Oh, that'd never come close to touching me... Come on, now... But, if you swing that thing around a little faster, it might actually make a nice breeze. 当たらない当たらない～♪　そんなんじゃ当たらな～い♪ ムキになってブンブン振り回しちゃって、まるで扇風機みたい♪ | |- | class="head left" | Generic | STOP ALREADY! That's enough! Just admit you lost. I mean, aren't you an adult...? すとーっぷ！　はーい、そこまで。 潔く負けを認めないとみっともないよぉ？　いい大人なんだからさぁ……。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | W-Well, you're not too bad... I guess I can admit that much. But don't get the wrong idea. I'm only after one guy... And that's Hyde Kido! ま、まぁ……、なかなかやるじゃん……。少しは認めてあげても……良いかな。けど、誤解すんじゃないわよ！？　あたしの標的は １人なんだから！ | |- | class="head left" | Generic | I understand your pain... That man probably did this to you, too, didn't he...? Let's find him, and make him suffer... HYDE! 解るわ……。あんたもきっとぁの男にこんな身体にさせられたんだね……。一緒に探して懲らしめましょ、 を！ | |- | class="head left" | Generic | A thousand victories like this one won't make me feel any better. That's right... Until I've exacted my revenge on Hyde! こんな勝利、いくら重ねてもぁたしの心が晴れることはない。そう、 への復讐を遂げるまではね……。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Now, tell me everything you know. I'm gonna corner you like a mouse... Just you wait, HYDE! さぁて。ぁんたの知ってること、洗いざらい喋ってもらいましょうかね。こうやって確実に追いつめてやる……。待ってなさいよ……、城戸ハイドっ！ | |- | class="head left" | VS Male | W-Why, you...! You saw them, didn't you... DIDN'T YOU!? Yes, the only downside of my brilliant ability to float through the air... Ahhh, even though they're SO not cute, maybe I should seriously consider pants. あ、あんたぁ……、今見たでしょー！？　絶対見たわよねーーー！？ 華麗に空を舞うぁたしの能力、唯一の欠点……。あーぁ～、可愛くないけどやっぱズボン穿くしかないのかなー……。 | |- | class="head left" | VS Hyde | Stop right there, Hyde! You damn, dirty criminal! You need to take responsibility for desecrating my body like you did! 待ちなさーい！　この極悪人、城戸ハイド！！ あたしをこんな身体にした責任、絶対にとって貰うんだからっ！ | |- | class="head left" | VS Orie | D-Don't tell me that you... You actually have feelings for that criminal, Hyde?! N-Not that it really matters to me... or anything. なにあんた……。まさか に気でもあるわけ……！？ べ、べつにぁたしはそんなことどーでもいーんだけどさ……。 | |- | class="head left" | VS Linne & Vatista | Aww, you're so cute. But this is a dangerous place for little kids... You should go back to playing in the sandbox. かわいーもんね。ま、お子 は大人しくお砂遊びでもしてなさいってこと。 | |- | class="head left" | VS Yuzuriha, Hilda & Eltnum | Give me three-- no, two years! Then I'll show you who's the woman here! ３年……、いや２年待ってなさい！　必ず成長してそれ位になってやるんだからぁ！ | |- | class="head left" | VS Merkava | Um, Mister... Isn't it kind of hot? Wearing a full bodysuit... Or are those tights? Why don't you go change into something more normal, before the police find you...? おじさん……。全身タイツなんか着ちゃって暑くないの？ ケーサツに捕まる前に、やめときなよぉ？ | |- | class="head left" | VS Phonon | Hmm... Who were you again...? I can't remember. Seems like I won this one by chance, but my memory's kind of hazy. うーん……、どちら様でしたっけねー……。思い出せないなー。勝負は偶然あたしの勝ちみたいですけどー、なんだか記憶がアヤフヤだなー。 | |- |} Category:Quotes